Engineers have tried to move large pieces of ice in the past, however, several major problems have prevented their success. The first problem is that such a large percentage of a piece of ice is below the surface of the water that it creates a very high drag coefficient.
The second obstacle to overcome is the phenomenon of "rolling". This occurs when the center of gravity of a large piece of ice shifts due to melting and/or breakage and makes the whole piece unstable.
The third problem is the fact that water erodes ice very quickly when the ice is being pulled through the water.
The final problem which must be dealt with is the occurrence of "calving" in which large pieces of ice break away from the main block.
All four of these problems will be controlled or eliminated by this invention.